


Fates Encounter

by ZeAwesomeness



Category: Gravity Falls, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, F/F, Flatland References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAwesomeness/pseuds/ZeAwesomeness
Summary: Devian Sun has always lived her life as the goody two shoes. Well, not anymore. Tonight Devian has her own change of plans.
Relationships: Devian Sun/Amy Moon, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Fates Encounter

Devian was used to rules, she grew up with them, her entire existence was structured around the presence of restrictions. _'I can handle it'_ , she'd think this line everyday in a repeating mantra as she prepared to do the same tedious routines from the day before.

However, with the latest uprising, her guardians had forced a new rule. No more leaving the house. That was devian's last straw. She tried her best, she tried to be the good girl, she tried to do everything right— and _this is what she gets?!_ She'd stayed around and played for the good side. Played the princess everyone needed and any other absurd role they'd asked. Yet there they stood in their hidden juries, judging her moves on a chess board, devaluing her abilities one too many times— she had memories of everything from every vantage point with every thought! _She had the all-seeing eye_ for gosh sakes! They acted like it was nothing. Like she was simply another pawn in a long running game. Sometimes she didn’t understand why she didn’t just kill them. She felt a shudder run through her body at the idea of what her caretaker would do to her if they knew of her inner thoughts— so she squashed them down as she'd been taught. A member of the sun family was absolutely forbidden of such intrusive dealings. Still, despite it all, she couldn’t get rid of this feeling of déjà vu. As though her life was simply running through a broken record on loop, another meaningless routine already done before far too many times. Despite how smart Devian was there was so many coincidences she never could make heads-or-tails of. The only thing she understood were the instincts that would come and go. If these instincts were correct she knew what she had to do next.

That night Devian slipped down the mansions stairs to the portal room. She took that portal as far away as she could. She didn't dare look back because if she did she might really go back out of fear. She wasn't stupid, she knew she had an ego as big as the sun, but that didn't make her any less of a child— _a scared child_ at that. In her panic the only firm mental grounds she could find was the looping thoughts of a freedom she just knew was there out of her grasp. She could practically feel its magic brushing her fingers for reasons she couldn’t quite explain.

With a blip she found herself deep in the Bermuda Triangle of the Fourth Dimenson. She stared down in awe at the flatlands that surrounded her, imperfections, hell weirdness! All of it was rare in the multiverse but this world seemed to be harbour abnormalities to its very core. With an air of exaggerated confidence she pristinely floated off into what appeared to be a meadow in some strange farmland somewhat far from this worlds main hub. Yes, this was good.

She let the tension from the following months draw up in her shoulders before she let out a sigh far too heavy for any little girl, especially an eight year old at that. She did so without any thought, simply casting them aside in favour of relaxing for once in her existence (wow, had she really never relaxed? She'd heard it was normal from the peasants. Her mentors always argued her genetics made it so she never required breaks. The feelings such ideals presented stirred unpleasant feelings in her core. They wouldn't like her doubting it, oh no, but she felt like she couldn't help it). She found herself atop a hill overlooking the Major Ursa. It was the one thing in the world that never ceased to astound her. Simply because it was the one thing she couldn't glimpse with her third eye and the idea of not knowing something for once in her lifetime? It was thrilling. "My Little Dipper, what are you?" She mused all too softly to the chilly night air.

_Crack!_

Her angel wings flared behind her threateningly, much like a startled peacock, as her entire body whipped around violently towards the noise. From the long grass she could identify a puff of black messy fur— oh, an animal? Perhaps a wolf? That wasn't bad. She probably should have even expected this by coming down to such lowly demotions. She thought the wildlife didn't approach humanoid figures though? Searching her minds eye for answers all the future possibilities came back for the first time in her life as one singular timeline. No matter what a young girl with unruly black hair and dark skin was going to pop out of that long grass. It was a cosmic point. The only thing she couldn't alter were the timelines that merged into one single definitive reality. This was her first encounter with one, this girl must be special, or so she hoped. Devian craved something different in her life and perhaps this was it. Cocking an eyebrow questioningly at the entity she spoke loudly and confidently, "you know I can see you, correct?"

Just as she'd predicted the little girl startled out of her spying spot into plain view, embarrassingly similar to how a scared cat might, "I wasn't stalking you!" She screeched in a gratingly high pitched and crackling voice. Large black eyes screaming terror met her three red eyes and for a moment something in her chest moved. She wondered if the same happened to this young girl as her face visibly seeped into a bright red blush under the moonlight. Suddenly it clicked. Oh, she was from the moon family— her rival family. She’s heard the fairytales but she didn’t think them to be so... Well, never mind, what was one of their kind doing this far out? She'd assumed they lived in a hideous castle, not the country sides, especially out in such lovely scenery at that.

Before she could even formulate the syllables on her tongue to speak the girl dropped to all fours and scurried away screaming. That was... quite a sight. She snorted playfully at the girls frantically retreating form, tail between her legs and all. _Oh, she was cute_. Devian could tell she'd already like her. Once she could feel her soul far enough away Devian turned back towards the stars. Why was such an insignificant event set in this worlds absolute destiny? One could only wonder...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cool series idea I have in mind with a friend. We’re probably just gonna write random bits that won’t make any sense. This fanfic is a good example.


End file.
